


melting away

by mypetersburg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, also grover is here (sorta) because i love him, and you can fight w/ me on this, annabeth and percy are slytherins, re-reading HOO rn and need joy, this requires NO Harry Potter knowledge dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypetersburg/pseuds/mypetersburg
Summary: The lovely scents start to flood her brain, and she can’t take it anymore. Annabeth steps back from the Amortentia, shaking her head frantically.It smells like Percy.“Can I go to the toilet, sir?” She asks, and doesn’t wait for Professor Chiron’s approval before she turns and bolts out of the room.OR- Annabeth’s day has been atrocious, and the smell of the Amortentia in Potions isn’t helping anything.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	melting away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Happy New Year!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, a little Percy Jackson/Harry Potter AU. The ages are a little tweaked, but I think it's fine. Hope you're well!

Annabeth doesn’t particularly _enjoy_ being stroppy, but she can certainly relish it in every once and a while. And today is a perfect day for relishing, considering how much of a disaster it’s been.

-

It starts at breakfast. Percy Jackson, the absolute _moron_ she has had to deal with since first-year, is late. No one’s particularly surprised, because he’s always late, but it still flares something in Annabeth’s stomach that had really, really irritates her.

Because, _whatever_. Annabeth can admit it: maybe Percy _isn’t_ a moron. Maybe (okay, more than maybe), she really likes hanging out with him. He wasn’t her first choice, especially when he strode late, rain-soaked, and muddy into the Welcome Feast when they were first-years. But he had wormed this way into her friend group, befriending Grover, who was friends with Thalia, Annabeth’s best friend. She saw a lot of Percy Jackson that first year, maybe _too_ much (at least, for her eleven-year old tastes). At first, it was funny to watch Thalia be mean to him. Then Thalia started to like him, and that turned Annabeth’s life for the worst.

Percy had stuck in the friend group as it slowly built up, as they lost friends and gained some. She couldn’t very well get rid of him, especially since they were in the same house, had the same friends, the same classes. He sat at her table every day, for Merlin’s sake. She wasn’t going to be able to avoid him, and it was fine. She liked the guy, even if it was hard to admit it. ( _Really, really,_ hard.)

But today, she doesn't like Percy. Today, Annabeth wishes she had been meaner to him back in first-year, scared him off for good. She wishes that she hadn’t studied with him in the Common Room all those nights. She wishes-

Well. She wishes a lot of things, and none of them are particularly good.

Across the dining hall, she makes eye contact with Jason at the Gryffindor table, shoots him a glare that she _hopes_ reads as, _Why are we_ friends _with him_?

Jason smiles at her, shrugs, and turns back to his plate. She resists rolling her eyes, huffing as she spins to face forward again. Jason is Thalia’s little brother, and Annabeth likes him fine, but she heavily considers telling him off somedays.

But Annabeth doesn’t have to fantasize about telling off Jason for too long, because Percy’s suddenly rushing into breakfast, his tie askew and his hair atrocious, wand very clearly stuffed in the pocket of his trousers (it’s half hanging out, and it makes Annabeth subconsciously grind her teeth).

“Morning, Annabeth,” Percy says, sliding into his seat, and Annabeth digs her nails into her palms and _glares_.

“How is it that you’re this late _every_ morning?” She snaps. “You should be punished for it by now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Percy smiles good-naturedly. “I’m sure you’ll do something about it.”

Annabeth glares, turning away to Piper. She doesn’t have to deal with Percy, and she _won’t_.

(She doesn’t want to think about why Percy being late set her off, past the fact that he gets away with _everything_. Slytherin or not, he needs to eventually get punished, right?)

(That’s the reason. Nothing else.)

-

The day gets worse in Care of Magical Creatures. It rains the whole class, and Hagrid is unflinching when everyone asks to go inside.

“It’s the elements,” he tells them, grinning as he shows them a Fwooper. “Get used to them.”

Percy grins as the rain pours against his head, because the guy loves water. It’s ridiculous, really, how he doesn’t even get annoyed as it soaks his hair and drips down his cheeks

Annabeth certainly gets annoyed, shivering and pushing back a wet mop of curls from her face, trying to focus on her note-taking. (Though, it doesn’t work when the pages are drenched.)

-

There’s a pop quiz in History of Magic, because Annabeth’s apparently bound to suffer. She gets through it fine, because it’s not too difficult, but it’s still _annoying_. (Sometimes, Annabeth wonders if she should’ve been sorted into Ravenclaw. Her friends are quick to remind her that she’s _right_ where she belongs.)

She swears that Percy glances at her quiz, but when she looks up, he’s chewing on the tip of his quill, lost in another world.

Whatever. She _really_ shouldn’t think about him so much- he’s starting to ruin her day.

-

Lunch is steak and kidney pie. Annabeth restrains a scream.

-

But the worst offense, the most heinous and rage-inducing of them all, happens in Potions. She’s sitting beside Piper, who’s probably fantasizing about Jason (he’s a year behind them, but Piper is in _love_ with him), trying to get Leo’s attention so she can start complaining.

He’s not looking at her, instead fiddling with his wand on the desktop, and Annabeth sighs.

That’s not the thing that turns her sucky day into bad, though. She can deal with Leo being off in another world. No, Annabeth starts to _really_ get stroppy when Professor Chiron announces that they’ll be exploring the Amortentia potion.

Piper’s excited beside her as Professor Chiron explains the potion, smiling prettily and shaking Annabeth by the shoulders. Annabeth shoots her a tight-lipped smile, a hand coming up to adjust her tie.

Her eyes fall on Percy across the room on their own accord, and Annabeth wants to audibly scold her body.

 _Stop looking at him_ , she thinks, hoping her pesky eyes are listening. _You don’t want to smell him in the potion._

“Today,” Chiron says, oblivious to Annabeth’s inward panic, “I’ve a pre-made potion here for you all. You’ll take turns, and come up one at a time to smell the potion.”

The room explodes in a cacophony of excited chuckles, and Annabeth finds herself looking at Percy again.

She _can’t_ fancy Percy. She sighs, propping her head in her hand, trying to look disinterested. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that maybe she _can_. Maybe she _does_.

 _That’s_ what destroys her day. The realization that she actually fancies _Percy Jackson_ , bane of her existence for the last five years (and counting!). He isn’t a bad crush, not really- he’s cute, nice, smart. But she _can’t_ like him. He’s annoying! He cheats off her tests (she’s caught him doing it, even if everyone says he didn’t). He bickers with her.

He’s _always_ late.

The problem, besides the fact that she can’t like him, is that Percy would _never_ fancy her. He treats her too much like his friend, tugging her hair to annoy her and calling her a “Wise Girl” when she thinks too much about what her life would be like in Ravenclaw. Percy doesn’t fancy her, and maybe Annabeth does him, a little, but…well. And what about that Muggle girl he hangs out with every summer?

Annabeth’s day is pants. And she can’t even properly huff and sulk about it, because now it’s her turn to join the line and smell the Amortentia.

Percy has his foot in the aisle, and Annabeth kicks it out of the way as she passes.

(She pretends not to see the crooked smile on his face as he watches her, tamping down any and all hope.)

It’s her turn too soon, and Chiron smiles encouragingly at her.

“Go ahead, Ms. Chase,” he says, and Annabeth grips her wand in the pocket of her cloak, taking a deep breath.

She leans over the edge of the cauldron, and breathes in deep.

The smell of the ocean assaults her senses, and Annabeth nearly staggers backward. She’d only been once, with her father when she was young, but this is like someone’s bottled all of it- the sand, the sun, the sun cream, the _water_ \- and mixed it into the potion.

Her head spins as she tries to discern the other scents. The ocean is all-consuming, but there’s more under it. Something sweet, like chocolate chip cookies, and something else she can’t quite place. It makes her think of adventure, of running until your lungs burn (in the best kind of way).

Annabeth steps back from the Amortentia, shaking her head frantically.

It smells like _Percy_.

“Can I go to the toilet, sir?” She asks, and doesn’t wait for Chiron’s approval before she turns and bolts out of the room.

-

She’s trying to collect herself, splashing cold water on her face, when she hears rapping on the door. Heavy and insistent, and it makes her freeze.

“Annabeth,” Percy calls. “Can you talk to me for a moment?”

“About what?” She plays dumb, spelling her face dry and staring at herself for a moment in the mirror.

Her hair’s still frizzy from the rain earlier, and her eyes are sort of red-rimmed from the panicked tears that she cried. She didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t very well control them. The point is, she’s not in any shape to talk to Percy about what they both may (or may not have) smelled in the Amortentia.

“You know what.” Percy sounds gentle. “Come on, Annabeth! Please?”

Still, she can’t stay in here forever. She takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom, suddenly finding herself unable to look at Percy.

“Hey,” he says quietly, and she stares at his trainers. He should be wearing dress shoes, and it makes her scowl.

“What’s the problem?” She asks, squaring her shoulders and lifting her head to meet his eyes.

He really does smell like the ocean.

“You know, you smell like lemons.” Percy says, and she freezes.

“What?”

“You smell like lemons,” he takes a step closer, “and ink,” another step, “and old books.”

He’s crowding into her space now, and Annabeth has to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. When did he get this much height on her?

“Thanks,” she says, and Percy rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“What do I smell like, Annabeth?”

“I wouldn’t know.” She says haughtily, as her heart pounds double-time. She wants to turn and bolt, because surely _this_ isn’t real.

Her fingers unconsciously clench around her wand, but this is _Percy_. He’s not cruel. He wouldn’t lie like this.

“I think you do.” He’s still smiling. “I think you know _exactly_ what I smell like.”

“The ocean,” she blurts, because she can’t stop herself. “Merlin’s beard, Percy, it was _overwhelming_.”

“What else?” He’s whispering, and she thinks his eyes are flicking toward her lips. He's so close to her that she can feel him breathing, and she wants him to be closer. She wants more.

“Cookies. And adventure.” She’s whispering, too.

“Adventure isn’t a scent, Wise Girl.”

“Tell that to the Amortentia.”

His eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs at her, and Annabeth doesn’t think. She takes him by the tie, yanks him to her, and kisses him.

Percy’s still smiling for a moment, until he kisses her back.

It’s good. It’s _so_ good. It’s so much better than Annabeth thought it would be, so much better than getting irritated with Percy and bickering. He’s melting away her bad day as his hands come to her back to push her closer to him.

When he pulls away, he tilts her forehead to hers.

“Why’d you run out?” He asks, and she shrugs. “Annabeth.”

“I didn’t think the potion would smell like me.”

“ _Annabeth_ ,” he’s laughing at her, and she tries not to pout, pulling away. He doesn’t let her go far, though, as his arm curls around her waist.

“I’m sure it’s hilarious.”

“Don’t get cross.” He says through chuckles. “It’s just…you’re supposed to be one of the smartest in our year.”

“I _am_.”

“You couldn’t work out that I fancy you? You _really_ thought I’d reject you?”

Her cheeks heat up, and she shrugs as Percy’s laughter fades. He’s still smiling at her, but there’s something more serious in his eyes. They've more blue in them than Annabeth had noticed before. It makes them sea-green, and she wonders how she never saw it before.

“Hey.” His voice is still too gentle. “Annabeth, I’ve liked you since our _first year_. You don’t have to be embarrassed, okay?”

“I didn’t know-”

“I know. I’ve really got to stop calling you Wise Girl, because I think _anyone_ could work that out. Clarisse probably worked that out.”

“Don’t say that.” Annabeth chastises, swatting at his shoulder before smoothing down his robes. “It’s not my fault I was being dense.”

“I’ve really got to stop cheating off your quizzes, Merlin’s beard. Who knows what you're getting wrong?”

“Percy.” She frowns, and he stops.

“What?”

“Shut up, and kiss me again.”

He complies easily, and Annabeth’s day quickly goes from terrible to incredible.

She’s not going to let him forget that he just admitted to cheating off of her, but she figures that it can wait for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay healthy and well. :)


End file.
